Well-known mobile communication systems in which a mobile communication terminal apparatus performs transceiving with a fixed base station apparatus include a wireless LAN system in which a communication terminal apparatus searches for and discovers a base station apparatus present in the near vicinity, and then connects to a network via the base station apparatus after setting communication conditions.
The aforementioned communication terminal apparatus is, for example, a cellular phone, mobile computer, and performs wireless communication with the discovered base station apparatus (also referred to as an access point). If multiple access points (hereinafter, referred to as APs) are discovered, the communication terminal apparatus may select and connect with an AP on the basis of a static AP priority or radio quality such as radio wave strength.
Specifically, a method is proposed in which a radio quality threshold is set for each connection (AP) along with a predetermined priority, for example, and then the connection is determined from among the APs that exceed the radio quality threshold according to their priority.
According to Patent Literature 1, a method is proposed in which priority for the connection is determined on the basis of a connection history, and a connection is made in accordance with the priority. In addition, according to Patent Literature 1, a method is proposed in which a user may manually change the priority if the priority for the connection is not in line with a user's intention.